The present invention relates to foldable boxes and, more particularly, to a foldable barn box that is stackable.
A barn box is a foldable and disposable box that stores food and other goods. Traditional barn boxes fold into a triangular shape at the top and therefore cannot be stacked in their erected form. Since triangular topped barn boxes cannot be stacked, the boxes are less desirable for applications such as catering. Caterers are more likely to choose a traditional flat top box since flat top boxes stack well. However, the caterer is sacrificing the easily carried barn box which includes a built-in handle.
As can be seen, there is a need for a barn box that may be folded into a stackable position.